Hairstyles & Height Differences
by glittersparkles24
Summary: Austin had thought about this before, the possibility of Dez and Trish having a relationship someday. He was somewhat scared and confused and excited about it at the same time. But that's ridiculous, right? / Trish and Dez's relationship from the perspectives of other characters. Main pairing: Trez, Side pairing: Auslly
1. Curls & Copper-Tops

**Hairstyles & Height Differences**  
 **Chapter 1: Curls & Coppertops**  
 **Pairing: Trish/Dez, side Austin/Ally**

 **A multi-chapter fic featuring Trez from multiple perspectives. This will still be in third person rather than first, but will give recounts and opinions from other characters about Trish and Dez's relationship. This chapter is from Austin's perspective, next will be Ally, then Lester, and I think I'll do Trish and Dez at the end. The events mentioned aren't really on a chronological timeline, but it will sometimes refer to certain episodes.**

* * *

Dez and Trish seemed to be fascinated by eachother's hair. It took him a while to notice, because he was Austin and was often oblivious, but he noticed.

He remembered one time when they were at Sonic Boom, up in the practice room one afternoon. He and Ally had been working on a song, while Dez was on the couch complaining.

'I'm so bored! Can't we do something fun? Like bake a cake? Or buy a foreign animal? Or build a fort out of instruments? Or make-'

He was cut off by Ally, 'We're busy, Dez, why can't you do any of those yourself? We really need to finish this song!'

Dez groaned in protest, before Trish entered the room dramatically, dressed in a black skirt that flared out from her waist, held up by leopard print suspenders.

'Ugh, I'm so tired, do you know I've been fired from five jobs already this week? And I just got a new job at the suspender store down the road, can you believe they actually expect me to work?'

'Hey, you didn't do your thing...' Dez said with a frown.

Trish sighed before complying to his request, 'Guess who got a job at the suspender store...?'

Dez grinned and clapped, while Trish smiled tiredly back at him for his childish antics.

She then headed over to the couch, but Dez was still sitting in the middle with arms spread out, taking all the space.

'Move over, Doofus,' Trish said in a threatening tone, causing Dez to quickly shuffle over to one side. She lay down and put her feet on his lap, closing her eyes.

'Hey Trish, we're matching!' Dez grinned, pointing to her suspenders while snapping his own rainbow ones. He winced when they snapped back on his chest, hard. Trish opened one eye, before closing it again and ignoring him.

Austin and Ally watched the pair, silently hoping they'd leave so they could work on their song. A moment of silence allowed them to finally turn back to their song writing.

'How about this?' Ally played a few chords on the piano, but as Austin was about to reply their momentary peace was again broken.

'Stop tickling my feet you whackadoodle! You're so annoying!' Trish shouted at Dez, before turning her body around so now her head was in his lap instead. Dez, in his state of boredom, immediately started playing with her hair.

Trish looked on for a moment, confused, as the redhead twisted strands of her hair in his fingers. He pulled one tight curl out straight, then watched it in amusement as it sprung back to a ringlet.

'Quit it, Dez, you're going to make it go frizzy,' Trish said with a grimace, however her tone of voice wasn't threatening enough to make him stop.

'But it's so pretty... Can I braid it? Please, pretty please?'

Trish agreed, as she was too tired to fight, and was actually quite enjoying the feeling of his hands running through her curls.

Austin and Ally had stopped paying attention to the bickering duo, and instead had been able to finish their song. They hugged in celebration before turning around to the couch, wondering what had made Dez and Trish stop fighting.

They were met with the sight of Trish softly snoring, her head in Dez's lap, while he braided small sections of her hair at a time. He was onto his last section, and tied a hair elastic onto the end of the braid as Austin and Ally watched in disbelief.

Trish seemed to like Dez's hair a lot too, Austin thought back to all the times when she would ruffle the redhead's hair up, just to annoy him.

And whenever she had to list his redeeming features, she would always mention his hair colour.

* * *

'Your hair is red... Your name is Dez?'

He smiled up at her and put his hand on her shoulder.

'Thanks, Trish' [1]

* * *

There was also that one time he posted a photo on tweeter of the four of them with a fan. The little girl had a big head of red curls, and one person commented that if Dez and Trish had a daughter it would look like her. Because of the hair. [2]

Austin had always wondered why Trish had such a strange reaction when he showed her the comment. Instead of a shower of insults like he expected, she just laughed awkwardly and was pretty quiet for a while after.

Maybe she's hiding something?

Austin had thought about this before, the possibility of Dez and Trish having a relationship someday. He was somewhat scared and confused and excited about it at the same time.

But that's ridiculous, right? Dez and Trish couldn't actually like each other that way, right?

 _(Wrong. You're still pretty oblivious, aren't you, Austin?)_

* * *

[1] This is from the episode Cupids & Cuties when Austin, Ally and Trish are trying to cheer up Dez.

[2] This refers to the picture of Raini posted with Francesca (from Dog with a Blog), and someone commented if Raini and Calum had a daughter it would look like Francesca.


	2. Advice & Accidental Spills

**Hairstyles & Height Differences**

 **Chapter 2: Advice & Accidental Spills**

 **Thanks for the lovely reviews! This chapter is from Ally's perspective, and next chapter will be Lester's. Let me know if there is any other characters that you would like me to write a chapter from their perspective.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally had always wondered why Dez never took too much offense to all the harsh treatment he got from Trish. He was pretty easily hurt whenever she or Austin did anything remotely upsetting to him, but with Trish, he either ignored her name-calling or remarked with something slightly less mean.

Today was no different, the redhead had managed to spill his drink all over Trish's new shirt by accident while attempting to drink with ten straws at once.

'You're such an idiot, Dez! How can you be this clumsy?', Trish had been giving him a long string of insults, but all Dez did was mutter apologies in between her harsh words.

Ally watched as Trish went into the bathroom to clean up, Dez following before being pushed out with the door slammed in his face. He walked back over to Ally with a frown.

'I hope she's okay...'

Still in the middle if her thoughts, Ally asked, 'Hey, Dez? Doesn't it bother you when Trish says those kinds of things? When she hurts you or calls you names?'

Dez scoffed, 'Ally, I know you're still young and curious about the ways people express their inner emotions, but are you really that naive?'

Ally was taken aback by his words and patronizing tone, but knew he had more to say. This time it came in his 'great advice' kind of way.

'Trish is your best friend, can't you see that she's so confused by her feelings that she tries to hide them with threats and insults? I know it's a strange method, but this is really her expression of deeper love and affection. We need to let her express these emotions or she'll just bottle them up inside - we need to let her soar!', he said the last part while mimicking a butterfly, flying up over his head, with his hands.

 _(The love doctor strikes again.)_

Ally was again taken aback, 'You mean, Trish has a crush on you? This is how she shows it?', she paused as he nodded, 'Well, why don't you do something about it, Dez?'

He scoffed again, 'You can't force love! While we may see things before others, we have to let them find out by themselves. Trish doesn't understand her feelings yet, Ally, don't rush it,' he smiled down at her.

Ally didn't say anything, still feeling a mix of confusion, disbelief, and belittlement from the way the childish redhead had spoken to her like she was the childish one.

Could Trish really like Dez?

Before Ally could further question him, Trish exited the bathroom with a slightly-damp, red stain on her shirt.

'I look terrible,' she said flatly.

'I know, you could borrow my shirt!' Dez grinned and began to take off his comically-printed t-shirt.

'No, I would never wear-' Trish began to protest but he'd already placed the shirt in her hands.

'It's okay, I give Austin my pants all the time!'

Trish looked up at his wide grin, and she just couldn't say no to him. Especially while he was bare-chested and she was trying hard to refrain from staring or blushing or both.

'Fine... Uh, thanks, Dez', she gave him a small smile before going back into the bathroom to get changed quickly.

Ally, still in a state of confusion, tried to recall any hints of Trish having a crush on Dez. Was it true, or was he just being his crazy self?

They'd been hanging out more often lately, Dez and Trish, and their occasional hugs had gotten a bit more frequent and lasted a fraction of a second longer than usual. As she thought through it, she realized that they're bickering had been a bit more playful recently as well. Could that mean anything? Flirting, maybe?

She thought she knew Trish better than anyone else, surely she would've picked up on this if it was true, right?

Ally watched Trish closely as she came back out of the bathroom in Dez's shirt. It was slightly baggy on her, as Dez had gotten a bit broader in the shoulders recently, although his height still made him look a little lanky.

Dez still had a big grin on his face, but instead of watching the tall redhead she paid attention to Trish's actions.

'Well I better go find another shirt, bye Ally, bye Trish!' Dez said before leaving.

Trish moved her gaze away from the floor to watch him walk away, a blush on her cheeks so slight you could easily miss it. She then noticed Ally observing her carefully.

'What? Why are you looking at me funny?' She asked, confused.

Ally grinned, finally putting the pieces together, 'You really do like Dez! I can't believe I didn't notice before!'

Trish's eyes widened, 'What! I don't like that whackadoodle! Are you insane?'

Ally decided not to press her on it, following Dez's advice. Someday, Trish would be able to admit her feelings to herself, in her time.

 _(Trish was getting better at lying, and of course, she does insult people when she gets nervous or defensive.)_


	3. Tubas & Tumbles

**Hairstyles & Height Differences  
** **Chapter 3: Tubas & Tumbles**

 **Thanks again for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was really fun to write!**

* * *

The first time he saw Trish and Dez together was simply hilarious. Of course, he'd known Trish, his daughter's best friend, for a long time, but both Dez and Austin were fairly new additions to the group at this stage.

He had walked into Sonic Boom expecting to see his daughter, but instead he was met with the quarrelling duo, and no Ally in sight.

Their argument was pretty mild at this stage, even edging on a civilised conversation, so he figured it was safe to interrupt.

'Do either of you know where Ally is?' He asked them.

'She went with Austin to pick up supplies for our movie night tonight, they'll be back in about twenty minutes', Trish answered.

Lester thanked them and went into the storeroom to move some boxes upstairs. When he came back out the previous argument between his daughter's two friends had continued and gotten more heated.

'Really? You really think you're stronger than me?' Trish said in a warning tone, with raised eyebrows in disbelief.

'Of course! I can beat a girl any day, especially you,' Dez scoffed, not taking the hint to back down.

'Well bring it on then! Arm wrestle. Now.'

'You're on!'

They both placed their arms on the front counter, gripped hands and stared menacingly at each other for a moment before Trish counted down to signal the beginning.

Dez made a face as he tried with all his might to push Trish's hand to the table, but with no luck. As his strength wore out, she was able to slam his fist to the counter and shout in victory.

'Yeah! That's what you get for taking on Trish De La Rosa!' She declared, rolling the R in her last name.

Dez pouted, before declaring, 'Yeah... Well... I let you win!'

Trish raised her eyebrows again, then raised her voice, 'I'll show you strong, I could snap your little twig arms in half!'

Dez winced and began to back away, but he was unable to escape before Trish lunged at him.

Lester watched the scene break out as the pair wrestled around the store, tumbling into a large tuba, which fell and sent them crashing into a pile of woodwind instruments.

The loud crash frightened most of the customers, some starting to leave the store. He was torn between attempting to break the fight up to avoid losing anymore sales opportunities, or staying away to avoid becoming the object of Trish's torment.

After their crash-landing Dez emerged from the pile of instruments with a tuba stuck on his head. Brushing aside the hair covering her eyes, Trish didn't notice the large tuba on top of Dez at first. When she did, she erupted into laughter.

Dez groaned, 'Stop laughing at me, my head hurts!', however, this only made her giggles even louder. [1]

Lester was scared to intervene but starting to worry for the poor boy's health - as he watched Trish he realised she was worried too. How strange? She seemed like she enjoyed watching the redhead in pain, but now she was attempting to pull his head out of the tuba.

 _(Maybe they aren't enemies after all, they just have a lot of UST)_ [2]

* * *

Then there was that other time, when they went to the Everglades, that confirmed to Lester that Dez and Trish were much closer than they appeared. [3]

He had woken up early in the morning, and almost tripped over the four teenagers asleep on the front deck of Shiny Money's boat. At that moment, he decided to write a note so that Ally would know where he was. He knew how anxious Ally could get when she was stressed, and he didn't want her worrying about his whereabouts when she was already under pressure to finish writing a song.

Just as he pulled a pen and notepad out of his pocket, he noticed the sleeping positions of the four friends. Two sleeping bags were very close together, with one long arm stretching over the other sleeping figure. Lester felt his anger rise, until he noticed the frizz of dark, curly hair at the top of the sleeping bag. To his relief, it wasn't Austin and Ally. He knew the pop singer would someday have a relationship with his daughter, but she was too young, he wasn't ready to give her away just yet. Right now, Austin and Ally were split by the two snuggling bodies between them.

His eyes widened at the next conclusion he came to: If it wasn't Austin and Ally, it must be Trish and Dez. He racked his brains trying to think of a possible reason that the eccentric redhead had his arm around his daughter's sassy best friend, with her face pressed against his chest.

They could've just been cold? No, it was pretty warm out here.

They could both be dreaming about someone else? It's possible, what you do while asleep is subconscious.

But then again… he thought Trish and Dez hated each-other's guts. Even subconsciously, they'd never snuggle together like _that_.

Lester didn't have a hard time understanding why Trish got so annoyed with Dez. He did have a hard time understanding moments like these, when she showed genuine love for him.

 _I guess Trish and Dez are a whole lot closer than they seem to be?_

* * *

[1] Reference to Ally's line in Backups & Breakups: 'I haven't seen you this happy since Dez got that tuba stuck on his head'

[2] For those who don't know, UST = unresolved sexual tension

[3] This part is set during the Everglades & Ally-Gators episode


End file.
